Wilted Roses
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Revised Edition up, its a pretty mild and typical Zelphie ;p
1. Good/Revised Edition

Disclaimer:  All contained FF material is © of Squaresoft.

Wilted Roses 

By: ZellyBaby

"Man I'll never get a girl" 

Thought Zell as sat in his bedroom late one night.

"I don't even know that library girl's name, and I really don't care, I would like to have someone a little bit less clingy."

 Zell shuddered at this thought.  He was sitting in his room it was about 2:00 a.m. and he was a bit depressed at the fact that he had no girlfriend.  Squall, he had Rinoa, Irvine had Selphie oh sweet Selphie, and how he yearned for someone like Selphie, and even Seifer had Quistis.  Zell wanted to be the holder of Selphie's heart.  

"But that will never happen, because Selphie is Irvine's girl." 

Said Zell aloud.  He looked around to make sure that nobody was there and he pulled an object out of his pocket.  It was the rose that Selphie had pinned to his SeeD uniform the night of the SeeD ball.  But it had lost its composure, it was wilted, Zell always kept it in his pocket, and he had somehow managed not to lose it. 

"Don't worry sweet Sephy, I will someday be the holder of your heart" 

He said to himself as he tucked the wilted rose back into his pocket.  Zell didn't know how close that day really was.  As Zell was tucking the wilted rose back into his pocket he heard the smack of something connecting with something very hard.

"What the Hell was that?"

Said Zell as he opened his door too look down the hallway just in time to see a bewildered Irvine go sprawling out against the wall.  Zell saw a glimpse of Selphie's Strange Vision as it recoiled ready to strike again.

"Its over Irvine!!!!!" 

Yelled a crying Selphie.

"But Selphie I love you!  I never meant to try to force you but, I thought you loved me!" 

Cried a bewildered Irvine

Zell noticed that Irvine was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned.

"That's not what it is Irvine, if you really loved me then you wouldn't flirt so much, and I know that you've not been truthful to me Irvine, yeah that's right Irvine think about it for a second, your speechless cause you know that I'm right!" 

With that she slammed the door.

"Damn, Selphie…" 

But his voice trailed off because he knew that she was right. 

"I never deserved you in the beginning" 

He whispered under his breath.  Zell waited in the shadows of the hallway until Irvine left.  He slowly approached Selphie's room and softly knocked on the door. 

"Selphie, are you ok?  Selphie I can hear you crying I know that your not ok, and if you want to talk about it, I'll be in my room, your welcome to come at anytime." 

He knew better than to push her to talk about it, because there was a chance that he might get whacked by her strange vision if he wasn't careful.  Zell walked back to his room and shut the door; he thought that she probably wouldn't come, so he hopped into bed. But before doing anything he removed the precious object from his pocket and placed it on the small table beside his bed.  He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard somebody enter the room.  He didn't know if she knew that he knew that she was there or not, so he decided to just lay still and not startle her by jumping up.

"Umm…Zell, you awake?" 

She whispered softly.  He slowly opened his eyes so it would appear that he was asleep.  

"I'm so sorry Zell did I wake you up, here I'll leave so you can go back to sleep." 

She said, even in the dim light that came through the window he could see her tear stained fade.

"Don't worry about it Selphie, you're not bothering me" 

He said with a slight grin on his face. 

"Is there something wrong?"

"Me and Irvine…we broke up." 

As she finished tears started coming from her eyes.

"Oh, Selphie, don't cry, it'll be ok." 

Said Zell as she collapsed into his chest.  Selphie was surprise at how muscular Zell's chest actually was as Zell's very muscular arms surrounded her.

"Shh, don't worry sweet Selphie, it all be alright" 

She just sat there and cried into Zell's now tear sodden chest.  

Selphie had finally stopped crying and noticed the wilted rose laying on Zell's beside table. 

"What's this Zell?" 

She asked coming out of his tight embrace.

"Nothing, nothing at all" 

He tried to say coolly, but even the dark couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"Zell!  I know exactly what this is!" 

She said with a sudden burst of happiness. 

"You kept it!? This is the rose that I pinned to your SeeD uniform at the SeeD ball!  Why do you still have it?" 

She questioned him, he was so embarrassed that he attempted to hide is crimson face in one of the pillows sat on his bed, but Selphie pulled him back before he had a chance to reach the pillow.  But instead of teasing him to increase his embarrassment, to much surprise she pulled him into a deep kiss.

After finally parting she said 

"Zell, I never knew, if I would have know sooner I would have paid Irvine about the amount of attention that you'd give a rock!"

"I thought that you would never even give me a second thought, but I guess I was wrong."

 He said as he cursed himself for not telling her.  But before he could say anything else she locked him in a kiss.


	2. Old/Bad Edition

# Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet J

# Wilted Roses

# By: ZellyBaby

_ _

_"Man I'll never get a girl" _thought Zell as sat in his bedroom late one night_ "in don't even know that library girl's name, and I really don't care, I would like to have someone a little bit less clingy"_ Zell shuddered at this thought.Zell was sitting in his room it was about 2:00 a.m. and he was a bit depressed at the fact that he had no girlfriend.Squall, he had rinoa, Irvine had Selphie oh sweet selphie, how he yearned for someone like selphie, and even Seifer had Quistis.Zell wanted to be the holder of selphie's heart."But that will never happen, because Selphie is Irvine's girl" said Zell aloud.He looked around to make sure that nobody was there and he pulled an object out of his pocket.It was the rose that selphie had pinned to his SeeD uniform the night of the SeeD ball.But it had lost its composure, it was wilted, Zell always kept it in his pocket, and he had somehow managed not to lose it."Don't worry sweet sephie, I will someday be the holder of your heart" he said to himself as he tucked the wilted rose back into his pocket.Zell didn't know how close that day really was.As zell was tucking the wilted rose back into his pocket he heard the smack of something connecting with something very hard.

"What the Hell was that?" Said zell as he opened his door too look down the hallway just in time to see a bewildered Irvine go sprawling out against the wall.Zell saw a glimpse of Selphie's Strange Vision as it recoiled ready to strike again.

"Its over Irvine!!!!!" yelled a crying selphie.

"but Selphie I love you!I never meant to try to force you but, I thought you loved me!" cried a bewildered Irvine

Zell noticed that Irvine was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned.

"That's not what it is Irvine, if you really loved me then you wouldn't flirt so much, and I know that you've not been truthful to me Irvine, yeah that's right Irvine think about it for a second, your speechless cause you know that I'm right!" with that she slammed the door.

"Damn, selphie…" but his voice trailed off because he knew that she was right. "I never deserved you in the beginning" he whispered under his breath.Zell waited in the shadows of the hallway until Irvine left.He slowly approached Selphie's room and softly knocked on the door. "Selphie, are you ok?Selphie I can hear you crying I know that your not ok, and if you want to talk about it, I'll be in my room, your welcome to come at anytime" he knew better than to push her to talk about it, because there was a chance that he might get whacked by her strange vision if he wasn't careful.Zell walked back to his room and shut the door; he thought that she probably wouldn't come, so he hopped into bed. But before doing anything he removed the precious object from his pocket and placed it on the small table beside his bed.He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard somebody enter the room.He didn't know if she knew that he knew that she was there or not, so he decided to just lay still and not startle her by jumping up.

"Umm…Zell, you awake?" she whispered softly.He slowly opened his eyes so it would appear that he was asleep.

"I'm so sorry Zell did I wake you up, here I'll leave so you can go back to sleep." She said, even in the dim light that came through the window he could see her tear stained fade.

"Don't worry about it Selphie, you're not bothering me" he said with a slight grin on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Me and Irvine…we broke up." as she finished tears started coming from her eyes.

"Oh, Selphie, don't cry, it'll be ok" said Zell as she collapsed into his chest.Selphie was surprise at how muscular Zell's chest actually was as Zell's very muscular arms surrounded her.

"Shh, don't worry sweet Selphie, it all be alright" she just sat there and cried into Zell's now tear sodden chest.

Selphie had finally stopped crying and noticed the wilted rose laying on Zell's beside table. "What's this Zell?" she asked coming out of his tight embrace.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he tried to say coolly, but even the dark couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"Zell!I know exactly what this is!" she said with a sudden burst of happiness. "You kept it!? This is the rose that I pinned to your SeeD uniform at the SeeD ball!Why do you still have it?" she questioned him, he was so embarrassed that he attempted to hide is crimson face in one of the pillows sat on his bed, but Selphie pulled him back before he had a chance to reach the pillow.But instead of teasing him to increase his embarrassment, to much surprise she pulled him into a deep kiss.

After finally parting she said "Zell, I never knew, if I would have know sooner I would have paid Irvine about the amount of attention that you'd give a rock!"

"I thought that you would never even give me a second thought, but I guess I was wrong." He said as he cursed himself for not telling her.But before he could say anything else she locked him in a deep passionate kiss.

*************************************************************************************************************

so did ya like it? I hope you did and please R&R.My next fic will be an Irvine/Selphie fic, which will be a first for meJ


End file.
